Saga o Dressrosie
Akt Dressrosa to dwudziesty siódmy akt w całym anime i mandze oraz drugi akt Sagi Piracki Sojusz. Fabuła Furia Shichibukai: Donquixote Doflamingo wykonuje ruch Gaz Ceasara przestawał działać. Marines uznali, że trzeba swoich towarzyszy uwolnić ze skorup, bo wiedzieli, że inaczej ci umrą. Brązowobrody podziękował Smokerowi za pomoc. Powiedział, że jak tylko uwolni towarzyszy, to da się aresztować Bazie G-5. Marines trafili na ciała Baby 5 i Buffalo bez głów, które za chwile wróciły na miejsce. Na miejscu za chwilę pojawił się Donquixote Doflamingo. Użył swojego Haoshoku Haki przez co padli niemal wszyscy Marines. Ci co nie upadli wymierzyli w niego broń. Doflamingo ich zaatakował i rozciął ich siłą swojej Manipulacji. Stwierdził, że Słomiany to przeciętny pirat w przeciwnieństwie do Lawa. Zdenerwował się pytając gdzie oni są. Smoker powiedział, że nic nie wie. Doflamingo zrozumiał, że Smoker coś wie i go zaatakował. Na morzu Thousand Sunny przebijał się przez Morski Stok. Franky wtedy wyjaśnił jak odzyskał Mini Merry #2. Kin'emon zapytał gdzie płynie statek. Nami wyjaśniła, że na Dressrosę. Samuraj wyjaśnił, że on i jego syn też chcieliby tam popłynąć, bo mają ważną sprawę. Usopp wtedy powiedział, że Doflamingo to najpodlejszy z Shichibukai. Law wyjaśnił, że plan jest w toku. Luffy i Law w końcu powiedzieli całej załodze o ich planie obalenia Yonko Kaido. Sanji ostrzegł Lawa, że Luffy inaczej rozumie słowo sojusz niż normalni ludzie. Sanji spojrzał na rannego Ceasara Clowna. Ten powiedział, że Słomiani mają kłopoty u grubych ryb i zagroził im śmiercią. Wtedy Sanji go zaatakował. Chopper go skarcił, bo Ceasar właśnie był przez niego leczony. Law wyjaśnił dlaczego na Punk Hazard zniszczył zbiornik SAD i porwał Ceasara. Powiedział, że działalności Yonko przypominają teraz struktury mafijne i czarny rynek. Najlepszym handlarzem jest Joker, a jego głównym klientem jest Kaido. Wtedy Kin'emon zobaczył w jakiego smoka zmienia się jego syn. Trafalgar Law kontynuował, powiedział, że Joker dał Kaido sporą dostawę Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Kaido ma liczącą pięćset żołnierzy armię Użytkowników Sztucznych Zoanów. Na Dressrosie znajduje się fabryka produkująca Smile. Franky stwierdził, że wystarczy wbić i zaatakować. Law to potwierdził, ale dodał, że trzeba być ostrożnym. Kin'emon dodał, że na tej wyspie przetrzymywany jest jego przyjaciel. Na Punk Hazard Doflamingo zabijał Smokera. Marines chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili by przestał. Wtedy Joker powiedział, że ich też pozabija. Wtedy pojawił się były admirał Marynarki Kuzan, który powiedział, by Doflamingo zszedł z jego przyjaciela. Doflamingo szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu na Smokerze. Wtedy Kuzan starał się go zamrozić. Już cały Joker był w lodzie, ale się z niego wydostał. Uznał, że nie chce walczyć z Aokiji'm, ale zapytał co on wyprawia. Kuzan jednak przejął się rannym Smokerem. Joker zaś uciekł z Punk Hazard. Kuzan powiedział, że Światowy Rząd to nie jest jedyny słuszny wybór i uważał tak od początku. Można wiele osiągnąć bez Marynarki. Smoker stwierdził, że Kuzan ma powiązania z podziemiem. Aokiji ostrzegł po prostu Smokera przed Doflamingo, powiedział, by Sakazuki zlecił mobilizację admirałów. Kazał dodać, że ich spotkanie na Punk Hazard jest tajemnicą. Był wieczór. Kilku Słomianych się bało ataku Doflamingo. Usopp komentował Lawa, za jego groźby skierowane do Jokera. Tymczasem Kin'emon chciał walczyć z Zoro, bo zauważył, że ten posiada miecz Shusui. Powiedział, że zbezczeszczenie grobu Ryumy pogrążyło Kraj Wano w rozpaczy, a Zoro ma jego miecz. Sanji zawołał na kolację. Kin'emon zapytał czy Momonosuke śpi, a Nami powiedziała, że on bierze kąpiel z Robin. Zdenerwowani z zazdrości Kin'emon, Sanji i Brook zaczęli go straszyć. Nami stanęła w jego obronie. Zachowanie Momonosuke tak się spodobało Nami, że postanowiła, że chłopiec będzie spał w jej pokoju. Sanji, Brook i Kin'emon nie mogli w to uwierzyć. W nocy Usopp i Chopper byli na straży. Sanji i Kin'emon też nie mogli zasnąć z nerwów. Franky rozglądał się po horyzoncie. Nadszedł ranek. Brook wszystkich obudził muzyką trzymając gazetę. Wszyscy zebrali się, by ją przeczytać. Doflamingo zrezygnował z pozycji Shichibukai i tronu Dressrosy. Franky stwierdził, że idzie zbyt gładko, ale Law powiedział, że to była jedyna jego możliwość. W gazecie była wiadomość o przymierzu Lawa i Luffy'ego oraz sojuszu Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Law wyjaśnił, że przez porwanie Ceasara Doflamingo zrezygnował ze wszystkiego o co się starał przez dziesięć lat. To wszystko by odzyskać Gazowego Człowieka. Wieści na temat Doflamingo, sojuszu Luffy'ego i Lawa oraz sojuszu Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa rozbiegły się na cały świat. Wśród czytających byli Jewelry Bonney i Jinbe. Piraci Kida zastanawiają się jak to możliwe, że Absa wie o ich sojuszu. Tymczasem sam kapitan Eustass Kid bardziej przejmuje się tym, dlaczego Law i Luffy zawarli przymierze. Domyśla się, że mają zamiar obalić jednego z Yonko, ale nie wie czy tego samego, co chce Kid. Tymczasem do Doflamingo ktoś zadzwonił. To był Luffy, który wprost się przedstawił i powiedział o tym, że zostanie Królem Piratów. Zaczął grozić byłemu Shichibukai. Doflamingo wspomniał o śmierci Ace'a i zapytał, gdzie Słomiany był przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo chciał się z nim spotkać. Powiedział, że ma coś, co Luffy bardzo chciałby zdobyć, coś ważnego ponad życie. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem. Law przejął słuchawkę i obiecał oddać Ceasara. Joker chciał potwierdzenia, że Gazowy Człowiek żyje. Trafalgar wtedy powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Jokerem na Green Bit za osiem godzin. Wtedy zaczęli się zastanawiać nad planem. Law powiedział, że Ceasar to tylko przynęta, a celem jest zniszczenie fabryki Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Franky stwierdził, że fabryka powinna być duża. Nami stwierdziła, że skoro jest ważna, bo musi być dobrze zatajona. Luffy ucieszył się na przygodę i kazał Sanji'emu zrobić śniadanie. Law nie mógł uwierzyć w zachowanie sojusznika. Kin'emon opowiedział jak trafił na Punk Hazard i powiedział o wyspie Zou. Trafalgar powiedział, że tam właśnie stacjonuje jego załoga. Samuraj zapytał, czy może towarzyszyć w podróży. Monkey obiecał, że popłyną nawet do Kraju Wano. Kin'emon powiedział, że było czterech samurajów. Momonosuke i trzech trafiło w pobliże Dressrosy, a on sam ruszył im pomóc. Wtedy zaś pojawił się Doflamingo i Kin'emon uciekł przy czym poświęcił się Kanjuro. Dlatego Kin'emon ma zamiar go uratować. left|thumb|220px|Sakazuki mówi Brannewowi, że wyśle Fujitorę do walki ze Słomianymi. Tymczasem w Nowej Bazie Głównej Marynarki, komodor Brannew wyjaśnił kim są Shichibukai. Wymienił, że są nimi: Mihawk, Doflamingo, Kuma, Hancock, Law i Buggy. Dodał też, że ten drugi się wycofał, a Lawa trzeba pozbawić tego tytułu. Sakazuki przerwał mu i powiedział, że dotarł raport od Smokera. Powiedział, że wyśle Fujitorę do walki z Piratami Słomianego Kapelusza. Na Dressrosie lud chciał błagać Doflaminga, by ten nie abdykował. W tym czasie Trebol rozmawiał z Baby 5, która jednak chciała uniknąć tej dyskusji. Posunął się nawet do tego, że się jej oświadczył. Ostatecznie Trebol poszedł do Jokera i dał mu skrzynkę. Były Shichibukai powiedział, że gdyby Luffy wiedział co jest jej zawartością, to przymierze z Sercowymi, by mu tylko przeszkadzał. Doflamingo podał zawartość skrzynki Diamante'mu. Okazało się, że w niej był Diabelski Owoc Mera Mera no Mi. Przybycie na Dressrosę: Przygoda na Wyspie Miłości, Pasji i Zabawy Sojusz pojawił się na Dressrosie. Luffy z tego powodu był pełen entuzjazmu. Uznał, że doskonałym pomysłem byłoby, że polecieć na Momonosuke. Chłopiec w formie smoka prosił Słomka, by ten zszedł, bo jest za ciężki, nie potrafi latać i ojciec mu zabronił wchodzenia na wyspę. Luffy mu powiedział, że widział jak lata. Momo wypomniał Luffy'emu, że tego nie pamięta, w dodatku to jest niemożliwe, by latał i że nigdy czegoś tak strasznego nie zrobi. Luffy zapytał chłopca, czy boi się wysokości. Momonosuke zaczął go gryźć mówiąc, że samurajowie niczego się nie boją. Luffy go uderzył. Zaczęli się kłócić. Brook wypomniał uprzejmie, że Momonosuke ma tylko osiem lat. Kin'emon przywrócił swojego syna do porządku i prosił Luffy'ego o wybaczenie. Mimo tej prośby powiedział, że nie powinien tak agresywnie reagować na zaczepki ośmiolatka. Momo znalazł pocieszenie u Nami, która go czule przytuliła. Brook, Sanji i Kin'emon się zdenerwowali. Franky powiedział, że wszystko jest gotowe, by zejść na wyspę. Kin'emon wyjaśnił, że na Dressrosie mężczyźni noszą koszule, a kobiety chodzą nago i trzeba wtopić się w tłum. Trafalgar Law dał Nami Kartę Vivrę, która poprowadzi ich na wyspę Zou. Wtedy też wyjął mapkę Dressrosy i Green Bit. Wyjaśnił, że na Green Bit można się dostać tylko przez most z Dressrosy, bo żaden statek nie potrafiłby tam dopłynąć. Sojusz podzielił się na trzy grupy: Usopp, Robin i Law mieli dostarczyć Ceasara, Nami, Chopper, Brook i Momo mieli pilnować Thousand Sunny, a reszta miała zejść na Dressrosę i zniszczyć fabrykę Smile. Drużyna od zniszczenia fabryki zeszła na Dressrosę i trafili do miasta Akacja. Byli zachwyceni wyspą, a zwłaszcza jej zapachami. Zauważyli psa, który miał w pysku pluszową rękę, a żywa zabawka go goniła, by odzyskać swoją część ciała. Żołnierz-kukiełka rozpoznał Słomianych. Rozległa się wieść o tym, że kogoś znowu zadźgano. Okazało się, że to częste, a kobiety tak okazują zazdrość i robią swoim chłopakom takie "sceny". Grupa się przebrała ubierając się na czarno i zakładając na twarze wąsy i brody. Sanji zauważył, że nikt się nie przejął abdykacją Doflamingo. Luffy już chciał się pytać, czy słyszeli o tym wydarzeniu, ale Sanji go zatrzymał. Słomiani i Kin'emon otrzymali posiłek, który według nich był niesamowity. Kelner wydawał się być z lekka tajemniczy. Grupa skupiła się na stole od gry do ruletki, gdzie grał jakiś niewidomy. Krupier go oszukiwał, mówiąc mu, że bez przerwy przegrywa stawiając tylko na białe, kiedy tylko na białe padało. Ślepiec postanowił postawić ostatnie pieniądze i nadal stawiał na białe. Krupier już miał powiedzieć, że padło na czarne, ale Luffy powiedział, że jest białe. Ślepy staruszek podziękował Słomkowi i powiedział, że jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Luffy powiedział, że ślepiec wydaje mu się być silny. Krupier był gotowy zaatakować Słomka, ale ślepiec go wgniógł w podłogę i zrobił w niej wielką dziurę. Na koniec powiedział, że ślepi mają przywilej nie patrzenia na rozkład obejmującego tę planetę. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeniem tego czego dokonał stary ślepiec. Słomiani zrozumieli, że posiada on moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Staruszek podszedł do lady i podał papierek z adresem pod który miał przyjść rachunek za zniszczenia. Barman był zdziwiony tym, kim jest staruszek. Luffy zastanawiał się kim jest niewidomy. Ten powiedział, że lepiej, by zostawił to dla siebie. Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że coś im zniknęło, między innymi Zoro, któremu zniknął miecz Shusui. Kelner uznał, że to robota wróżek i nie można z tym nic zrobić. Dodał, że to się zdarza od dawna na Dressrosie i nic z tym nie można zrobić. Kin'emon powiedział, że Shusui to skarb narodowy Kraju Wano i trzeba go odzyskać, na co zdziwił się właściciel miecza - Zoro. Samuraj wyzwał pirata na pojedynek o Shusui, na co Roronoa się zgodził. Wtedy Zoro coś zauważył w oknie, to był Shusui i zaczął gonić złodzieja. Sanji i Kin'emon pobiegli za nim, ponieważ Zoro miał tendencję do gubienia się. Luffy był gotów też pobiec, ale zatrzymał go Franky. Później Luffy i Franky przepytywali krupiera, który okazał się być jednym z Piratów Donquixote. Cyborg powiedział, że to go nie rusza i zmusił go do powiedzenia wszystkiego. Krupier powiedział, że nic nie wie o SMILE, tylko szef kazał mu ścigać samurajów, ale nie wie gdzie są oni teraz. Luffy uznał, że krupier nic nie wie nawet o własnych towarzyszach. Franky zrozumiał, że to zwykła płotka. Krupier powiedział, że każdy został wezwany do koloseum i im dwóm też się opłaci iść. Powiedział, że Joker prawdopodobnie przygotował jakąś niesamowitą nagrodę. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem o którym "wcześniej słyszał", ale Franky go naprowadził, że Doflamingo mu mówił, że to tylko cenna dla niego rzecz. thumb|left|220px|Mera Mera no Mi w Koloseum Corrida. W Koloseum Korrida gromadzili się ludzie. Strażnicy przepędzali dzieci za pomocą przemocy używając nawet broni palnej. Prowadzący wydarzenia pochwalił moc Ace'a i powiedział, że ona powróciła na świat pod postacią Diabelskiego Owocu. Dodał, że do zwycięzca walk zje Mera Mera no Mi. Powiedział, że Doflamingo sprowadził wielu silnych ludzi z Nowego Świata, by też walczyli o owoc, ale każdy może go zdobyć, kto potrafi ich pokonać. Przedstawił reprezentację Piratów Donquixote: Senior Pink, Dellinger, Lao-G, Machvise oraz Diamante. Tłum się ucieszył. Ślepiec był wśród widzów, ale nie ukazał jakichkolwiek emocji związanych z owocem. Luffy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Krupier powiedział, że dwa takie same Diabelskie Owoce nie mogą istnieć w tym samym czasie, ale po śmierci użytkownika odradzają się gdzieś na świecie. Dodał, że zaskoczeniem było, że Donquixote Doflamingo zdobył owoc Mera Mera. Shichibukai miałby wątpliwości, czy ustalić Logię jako wygraną w turnieju, ale gdyby krupier miał okazję, to oddałby za nią życie. Luffy zawrzeszczał na niego, bo chce zdobyć ten owoc i zapytał Franky'ego, czy ten by go nie zjadł. Cyborg odmówił. Monkey rozumiał, że nie może zjeść Płomiennego Owocu, bo sam już jest użytkownikiem innego, ale nie może pozwolić, by ktoś inny go zjadł. Franky zrozumiał, że to może być pułapka, ale trzeba skorzystać z okazji zdobycia Mera Mera no Mi, skoro i tak mieli iść do Koloseum Corrida. Krupier w myślach skomentował działanie Słomianych negatywnie uważając ich za idiotów. Zoro szukał złodzieja miecza Shusui, a Sanji biegł za nim. Czarnonogi powiedział, że miecz lub dwa to żadna różnica. Dodatkowo coś zauważył, a Zoro zapytał czy to "wróżka". Okazało się, że to piękna tancerka, którą widzowie uważali za najlepszą tancerkę na świecie. Zoro go ostrzegł, że na Dressrosie kobiety gdziają mężczyzn. Gdy tancerka mrugnęła w stronę kucharza, ten uznał, że może go nawet zadźgać. Sanji zauważył, że szermierz zaginął, co go zdenerwowało. Ostatecznie pomyślał, że to szansa na to, by go zostawić na tej wyspie. Potem marzył o tym, by Nami i Robin się w nim zakochały pod wpływem tego miejsca. Tancerka zwróciła mu uwagę i poprosiła by ją objął. Obok przebiegli mundurowi, którzy szukali jakąś kobietę i nie mogą pozwolić by opuściła miasto. Tancerka podziękowała i zauważyła, że Sanji zakrawawił sobie brodę. Przestraszyła się, ale mężczyzna ją uspokoił. Z żalu dotknęła jego polików, a ten uznał, że nie mógłby wytrzymać tej miłości. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że on nie może się w niej zakochać. Ten zapytał kto jej szuka. Ona odpowiedziała, że to policja, bo zadźgała mężczyznę. Ten zrozumiał, że to prawda, że kobiety dźgają i zabiją mężczyzn na Dressrosie, ale to nie robiło mu problemu. Tancerka powiedziała, że nie zasługuje na przeznaczenie i mogłaby się zakochać w Sanji'm. Przedstawiła się jako Violet i poprosiła o ochronę, aż do granic miasta, a tak Czarnonogi miał zabić kogoś. 220px|right|thumb|"Lucy" pokonuje Spartana. Franky i Luffy przybyli do Koloseum Corrida. Tam uciekał przed policją jednonogi strażnik-zabawka, który powiedział, że nie mają wstępu do Koloseum, bo w nim istnieje tylko prawo Familii Donquixote. Przywitał Luffy'ego i Franky'ego. Ucieszyli się, bo strażnik był śmieszny, ale w końcu powiedzieli, że nie mają czasu. Ten się obraził, gdy któryś z nich powiedział, że wziął ich słowa na poważnie, ponieważ nie ma poważnych zabawek. Koloseum ogłosiło, że za chwilę koniec zapisów. Luffy wszedł do środka. Wszyscy się śmieli ze starca mającego walczyć w Koloseum Corrida. Franky powiedział, że ma dać z siebie wszystko, ale nie mogą zauważyć kim Luffy jest naprawdę. Gdy się zapisywał, Luffy prawie się przedstawił swoim imieniem. Ostatecznie dostał numer 556 jako "Lucy". Wszyscy się cieszyli do walki i trenowali. Luffy był zafascynowany miejscem i gladiatorami. Spartan zauważył Lucy'ego. Zauważył, że broda chłopaka jest sztuczna i powiedział, że to nie jest miejsce dla dzieci tylko dla prawdziwych wojowników. Chciał go zaatakować pięścią, ale Luffy zrobił unik za pomocą Kenbunshoku Haki, złapał jego rękę i rzucił na glebę. Potem z radością na ustach powiedział, że ich też miło poznać. Koloseum Korrida: Bitwa o owoc Mera Mera no Mi Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni dokonaniem nowego zawodnika "Lucy'ego". Były hipotezy, że Spartan się tylko wywrócił, jednak sam gladiator był wgnieciony w ziemię. Luffy zastanawiał się gdzie iść. Już miał zostać zdyskwalifikowany i został zaatakowany przez organizatorów. W obronie nowicjusza stanęli członkowie rodziny Chinjiao. Wytłumaczyli, że to wina Spartana. Luffy im podziękował. Don Chinjiao chwilę pomyślał i zaatakował Luffy'ego za te podziękowania. Ludzie zastanawiali się nad tym, czy ten szuka sobie sojuszników. Bracia Funk wyjaśnili mu krótko, że jest tylko jeden zwycięzca i każdy walczy dla siebie. Pochodzący z Prodense Dagama i król Elizaberro II powiedzieli, że ten kto zyska Mera Mera no Mi zyska też w dyplomacji i wojnie. Ludzie rozglądali się za wielkimi osobowościami, a wśród nich zauważyli między innymi Bellamy'ego. Ogłoszono, że pierwsza walka to "Battle Royale", czyli tylko ci co przeżyją mają szanse. Rundę tę ma wygrać tylko czterech zawodników. Lucy trafił do bloku C. Został zaprowadzony do wielkiego pomieszczenia zbrojeniowego, który robił za poczekalnie. Zabroniona była tylko broń palna. Luffy był zachwycony. Przybył Cavendish, którym zachwycone były wszystkie kobiety. Powiedział Luffy'emu, że są ograniczenia wagowe na ekwipunek. Organizatorzy powiedzieli to samo. Luffy zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy są prawie nadzy. Cavendish powiedział, że to wszystko jest na pokaz, bo każdy chce zobaczyć krew. Dodał, że nikt nie chce oglądać jak miecz odbija się od zbroji. Zapytał Luffy'ego kim jest skoro pokonał takiego wielkoluda jak Spartan. Lucy odpowiedział, że nazywa się Luffy i zostanie Królem Piratów. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Zapytali dlaczego nie może zapamiętać swojego imienia. Nawet wydawało się jednemu, że tam jest naprawdę Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy. Jeden z nich powiedział, że prawdziwy Luffy ma osiem metrów wzrostu. Cavendish powiedział Luffy'emu, że gdybym nim był, to by go zabił. Powiedział, że pojawił się na Nowym Świecie trzy lata temu i wszyscy się nim zachwycali jako piratem wartym ponad dwieście milionów beli. Ale rok później była Wojna Białobrodego i najgorsze pokolenie, a to wszystko odebrało mu sławę. Organizator powiedział Lucy'emu, że ten może iść, co Cavendish uznał za ignorowanie go. 220px|thumb|left|Jesus Burgess zwycięża Battle Royale bloku A.Luffy stanął przed statuą Kyrosa. Gladiatorka Rebecca zaproponowała mu, że opowie o Kyrosie. To był najsilniejszy gladiator w Koloseum Corrida, na trzy tysiące walk wygrał wszystkie i zadano mu tylko jedną ranę. Nikt nie wie kim on naprawdę jest i czy na serio istniał. Wszystko jest zapisane przy pomniku. Lucy przyznał, że podoba mu się ten posąg. Dwóch mężczyzn pochwaliło Rebeccę za jej siłę i wspomniało, że Spartian, który ją dręczył został pokonany. Ona nie chciała o tym mówić. Rebecca powiedziała, że wygra Mera Mera no Mi i zemszcze się na Doflamingo. Dodała, że jest w bloku D. Okazało się, że w bloku A walka się skończyła i wygrał tajemniczy mężczyzna w torbie na głowie. Co więcej, zdjął torbę. Zwycięzcą był kapitan pierwszego okrętu Piratów Czarnobrodego Jesus Burgess. Tłum był zachwycony Burgessem. Franky i jednonogi żołnierz zrozumieli, że Luffy może mieć problem w igrzyskach. Cyborg postanowił znaleźć szychę z Familii Doflamingo. Żołnierz chciał iść z nim. Franky go nie chciał, ale zabawka powiedział, że to o czym chce pomówić to tabu o którym nie można rozmawiać przy tłumie. W tym samym czasie Żołnierz Marynarki spisywał uczestników walk w Koloseum Corrida. Podszedł do niego Ganbia zastanawiający się nad tym co on robi. Ostatecznie zawodnik igrzysk wiceadmirał Maynard pokonał go bez problemu. 220px|thumb|right|Fujitora, nowy Admirał MarynarkiNadszedł czas na grupę B. Ślepiec uznał, że powinien już iść bo padło wiele wartych uwagi nazwisk. Dodał, że powinien skierować trzy okręty na Green Bit. Okazało się, że jest on Admirałem Marynarki Fujitorą. Kazał się on dowiedzieć ilu jest ludzi na widowni, w Akacji i w całej Dressrosie. Wyjaśnił, że zamiast na liczbę wrógów powinien mieć na uwadze liczbę ludzi, których musi chronić. Tymczasem grupa transportująca Caesara była w kafejce. Kelner odradzał im ruszać na Green Bit. Powiedział, że mimo, że most na Green Bit jest wykonany ze stali, to nikt z niego nie korzysta, bo dookoła tej wyspy żyją stada "walecznych ryb". Dlatego właśnie wzmocniono most, a to co te ryby mogą zrobić z mostem mogą potwierdzić tylko ci, którzy nie wrócili z Green Bit. Usopp i Caesar zaczęli się bać o swoje życia. Trafalgar powiedział, że nie zmieni planu. Dodał, że najbardziej go niepokoi stan kraju - król abdykował, a nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Usopp się zdziwił spokojem Lawa. Robin zauważyła coś i zakryła twarz. Law stwierdził, że to CP0. Usopp od razu ich skojarzył z CP9. Robin stwierdziła, że to najwyżej postawiona organizacja z Cipher Pol, a tam gdzie się zjawią, nie będzie nic dobrego. Zoro gonił "wróżkę". Skończył z bolesnym upadkiem na ziemię. Złodziej się przestraszył, bo Zoro go zauważył. Tymczasem grupa sił Dressrosy rozpoznała Kin'emona. Sanji i Violet przemierzali miasto. Snajper, który próbował ich zestrzelić został pokonany przez Czarnonogiego. Violet pochwaliła mężczyznę, który jej pomagał. Na Thousand Sunny Chopper został lokajem Moma jako Choperemon, Nami została pokojówką O-Nami. Momonosuke położył się na kolanach nawigatorki, a Chopper poszedł po herbatę dla chłopca. Brook poszedł w ślady młodego samuraja i też położył głowę na kolanach Nami, która go uderzyła. Chopper wyjaśnił, że Momo, gdy jest sam zaczyna się chować po kątach i nad czymś rozmyślać. Dodał, że chłopiec pewnie walczy z czymś w swoim sercu. Młody samuraj zaczął się nudzić i powiedział Brookowi, że chce by ten go zabawił. Kościotrup odpowiedział, że przyjmuje rozkazy tylko od Luffy'ego. Za szybką namową Choppera, Brook zaczął grać na gitarze i śpiewać. Okazało się, że ktoś jeszcze jest na Thousand Sunny, w męskiej sypialni. Cała czwórka na okręcie się przeraziła. Tymczasem w Koloseum Corrida szukali Capmana i Bartolomeo. Dwie osoby znalazły Bartolomeo. Powiedzieli mu, że zaczęły się walki bloku B. Bartolomeo przybył na arenę znienawidzony przez całą widownię. Na dodatek rzucił on bombę w ich stronę. Dagama powiedział mu, że publika go znienawidziła. Bartolomeo odparł, że nie zależy mu na tym. Komentator ogłosił kolejnego zawodnika określając go przeciwieństwem Bartolomeo. Tymczasem wynoszono rannych z bloku A, na co patrzył Luffy. Uznał, że Champion nieźle ich wszystkich pobił. Brakowało noszy. Bellamy podszedł do Luffy'ego i powiedział mu, że nie ma łajna zamiast oczu. Powiedział, że nie ma szans, by go nie rozpoznał. Luffy szybko go sobie przypomniał kojarząc go z Cricketem. Bellamy wyjaśnił, że przybył na turniej, bo może sobie pływać, gdzie chce. Dodał, że podziwia Doflaminga od małego i przez te dwa lata zmienił się oraz zwiedził Skypiea. Tam stracił kilku ludzi. Luffy się zapytał co się tam stało. Bellamy z szaleństwem w oczach powiedział, by ten zgadł. Hiena wyjaśnił, że już nic nie ma do Luffy'ego. Cavendish zapytał Lucy'ego w której jest on grupie. Okazało się, że w bloku C jest 139 uczestników: Sai, Lucy, Bracia Funk, Jean Ango, Boo, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Hajrudin, Don Chinjao. W bloku D jest 138 uczestników: Cavendish, Mummy, Orlumbus, Meadows, Fighting Lion, Rebecca, Damask, Rolling Logan, Acilia, Suleiman. Prosto zostały wyjaśnione zasady Battle Royale: kto wypadnie z ringu lub umrze - przegrywa. Wygrywa ten, kto jako jedyny będzie stał na nogach. W bloku B byli: Elizabelio II, Bluegilly, Tank Lepanto, Abdullah, Bartolomeo, Ricky, Bellamy, Dagama, Hack, Jeet, razem 138 uczestników. W Battle Royale wielu uwzięło się na Bellamy'ego. Nie podobało się to Bartolomeo'wi. Dagama ich wyśmiał mówiąc, że wszystkie środki do zwycięstwa są dozwolone. Celem zebrania takiej grupy było zdobycie Mera Mera no Mi dla Królestwa Prodence. Król Elizabello II był żywą bronią masowej zagłady tak silną, że potrafił zrobić dziurę w fortecy przeciwnika. Jednak taki cios kosztuje godzinę skupienia. Król był gotowy do ataku i czekał na znak od Dagamy. Kapitan wojska Dressrosy Tank Lepanto przekupiony przez Dagamę zaatakował Bellamy'ego. Lepanto powiedział, że kasa rządzi światem. Bellamy go wyśmiał mówiąc, że boli go serce przez takie słowa. Lepanto wyrzucił wielu zawodników za ring za jednym zamachem. Bellamy użył Spring Death Knock. W wodzie zdyskwalifikowanych zadowników zaatakowało stado ryb bojowników. Abdullah i Jeet zaczęli ciąć wszystko wokół. Jeden z zawodników zaczął karcić Ryboluda Hacka za udział w zawodach, bo one są dla ludzi. Zawodnik ten zamachnął się maczugą, którą Hack złapał tuż przed swoją twarzą. Następnie użył techniki Yonsenmaigawara Seiken. Jednym z ważniejszych celi zawodników był długonogi Blue Gilly. Jego kopnięcia były niesamowicie szybkie. Wszyscy bali się podejść. Dwóch gladiatorów zauważyło zawodnika walczącego tylko mieczem. Uznali, że pochodzi on z Kraju Wano i jest samurajem. Chcieli sprawdzić na co go stać. Był to Ricky. Komentator uznał, że gdzieś już miał styczność z kimś takim. Bartolomeo tymczasem na wszystko patrzył i się śmiał. Luffy i Cavendish patrzyli na Battle Royale. Piękny wyjaśnił dlaczego Bartolomeo ma przydomek "kanibala". Pokazał też listy gończe poniszczone przez to jak uderzał je nożami. Do Luffy'ego podszedł Chinjao, który zapytał co u Garpa. Luffy zapytał, czy Chinjao zna jego dziadka. Tym samym zdradził swoją tożsamość. Staruszek powiedział, że jest rządny zemsty na Garpie i jest gotów prowadzić ją nawet na jego wnukach. Chinjao powiedział, że Garp był postrzegany jako prawdziwy diabeł, a razy jakie zadał już zdążyły zniknąć. Cavendish się dopytywał zawodnika, czy ten naprawdę jest Luffy'm. Słomiany zaprzeczał. Chinjao powiedział, że chce się zemścić na wnuku Garpa. Luffy odparł, by się zemścił na samym Garpie. Cavendish wyjął swój miecz. Chinjao zaś powiedział, że żałuje, iż nie znał pochodzenia Dragona. Miała miejsce eksplozja. Cavendish zaczął ciągnąć za sztuczną brodę Luffy'ego. Dodał, że Luffy jest jego przeciwnikiem, a nie Chinjao. Starzec użył techniki Buto, a Cavendish w obronie Biken: Blue Bird. Miecz nie przebił się przez łysinę staruszka. Ten zaczął atakować rękoma. Luffy zaatakował Chinjao. Mimo, iż Don upadł na ziemię nic mu się nie stało. Jeden z gapiów powiedział, że istnieje legenda, która mówi, że Chinjao zniszczył cały kontynent. Cavendish zaś wygrażał Luffy'emu za sławę. Chinjao postanowił, że zniszczy zarówno Słomianego jak i Cavendisha. Wnukowie Chinjao starali się uspokoić swojego dziadka. Chinjao jednak wolał zniszczyć Luffy'ego. Słomiany zniknął. Wnukowie powiedzieli Chinjao, że mogą go zniszczyć na ringu, bo jest w Grupie C. Cavendish zaś starał się znaleźć Luffy'ego, by go zabić jeszcze przed Battle Royale grupy C. Luffy trzymał się okna i był nad widownią Tymczasem Tank Lepanto padł ofiarą Abdullaha i Jeeta. Na ringu zostało tylko trzydziestu zawodników, w tym: Dagama, Elizabello II, Blue Gilly, Bellamy, Hack, Abdullah i Jeet. Ostatecznie Hiena wyeliminował Abdullaha i Jeeta. Hack robił zamieszanie wśród wrogów. Bartolomeo zaś oddawał mocz do fosy na oczach całej widowni. Hack skarcił Kanibala i postanowił użyć techniki Yonsenmaigawara Seiken. Nagle ręka, którą miał zaatakować eksplodowała. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w porażkę Hacka. Luffy nie od razu rozumiał na czym polega moc Bartolomeo. Komentator powiedział, że kibicował Ryboludowi i nazwał Kanibala "parszywą gnidą". Na arenie zostało 24 wojowników, w tym: Bartolomeo, Bellamy, Dagama, Elizabello II i Bluegilly. Ten ostatni właśnie skopał Ricky'ego. Niemal nieprzytomny uznał, że nie da się wygrać z czasem. W myślach przeklinał Doflamingo. Linia obrony Elizabello II i Dagamy została zaatakowana od tyłu. Okazało się, że Dagama zaatakował ich mieczem. Nad wszystkim czuwał Bluegilly, którego Dagama wciąż dopingował. Strateg szykował się do zaatakowania Długonogiego w plecy, ale ten zdołał to zauważyć i go kopnął wyrzucając do wody. Powiedział, że od razu mu nie ufał. Po drugiej stronie areny Bellamy walczył z Bartolomeo. Leżał zakrwawiony, próbując się utrzymać. Nie mógł zrozumieć jego mocy. Bartolomeo się śmiał. Wszyscy dopingowali Bellamy'ego, nawet jego dawny przeciwnik Luffy. Bellamy otrzymywał własne ciosy. [[file:King_Punch.png|220px|thumb|Elizabello II używa King Punch]] Bluegilly wyśmiał Elizabello, który został bez Dagamy i najemników. Król powiedział, że nie warto podchodzić do obnażonego ostrza, a najemnicy mieli chronić po prostu wszystkich. Na arenie dwóch ludzi rozmawiało o Elizabello. Jeden z nich wspomniał, że zniszczył on zamek jednym ciosem, bez użycia broni. Cios potrafiłby zmieść nawet widzów z areny. Elizabello przymierzył się do ciosu. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać. Jedynie Bluegilly ruszył do ataku. W tym samym czasie Bellamy złapał Bartolomeo, ale atak znów został jakoś odbity. Elizabello wykonał Królewski Cios. Wszystkich zmiotło z areny, lub leżeli oni nieprzytomni. Komentator miał już ogłosić zwycięstwo króla. Jednak w pyle ktoś nadal stał. To był Bartolomeo. Wyjaśnił Elizabello swoją zdolność owocu Bari Bari no Mi. W kontrataku użył Barrier Crush. Król padł. Oznaczało to zwycięstwo Bartolomeo w Battle Royale grupy B. Luffy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bartolomeo powiedział, że Mera Mera no Mi może należeć do jednego człowieka. Na zewnątrz Franky i Jednonogi Żołnierz dyskutowali na temat zniszczenia fabryki SMILE. Okazało się, że żołnierz i jego znajomi już zaczęli przygotowania. Franky uznał, że można to po prostu wysadzić, ale żołnierz nie chciał śmierci pracowników. Wyjaśnił, że zniszczenie fabryki będzie oznaczało koniec Dressrosy, wiec postanowił opowiedzieć mu historię kraju. Po Battle Royale grupy B, Bellamy został wyniesiony przez sanitariuszy. Hiena obwiniał się za porażkę, jednak Luffy go pochwalił. Bellamy zaś pochwalił umiejętności Luffy'ego wspominając o Haki. Dodał, że słyszał jak Luffy mu dopingował. Użył określenia "Słomkowy", co usłyszał Bartolomeo. Green Bit: Spotkanie wymiany się rozpoczyna Do przekazania Ceasara pozostało 45 minut. Waleczna ryba zaatakowała żelazne pręty mostu na Green Bit wyginając je. Robin powiedziała, że spodziewała się ryb. Trafalgar powiedział, że to wygląda jak ryba, po czym Usopp i Ceasar powiedzieli, że to krwiożercza bestia. Law powiedział, że wierzy w ich umiejętności, gdy Usopp przypomniał mu kto ma tytuł Shichibukai. Ostatecznie Robin i Usopp stanęli do walki. Usopp użył Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So, a Robin Mile Fleur: Gigantes Manos. Trafalgar pochwalił umiejętności dwójki. Trójka zrozumiała, że walcząc z rybami nic nie wskurają i staną w miejscu, więc trzeba je przegonić. Law kazał zdjąć kajdany Caesara, czemu opierał się Usopp. Jednak Trafalgar pokazał, że trzyma serce Gazowego Człowieka. Caesar skarcił Shichibukai i użył na rybach techniki Gastille. Usopp zrozumiał dlaczego za Clowna dają aż 300 milionów beli. Usopp zapytał się Trafalgara dlaczego ten nie walczy. Law wyjaśnił, że moc Ope Ope no Mi jest strasznie wyczerpująca, więc oszczędza ją na później, na spotkanie z Doflamingiem. Most przed grupą był zawalony, zresztą trafili dodatkowo na gęstą mgłę przez którą nie dało się nic zobaczyć. Nagle ktoś złapał waleczną rybę, która ruszała ku grupie. Ten ktoś ją upolował, by zjeść. Green Bit miał być wyspą niezamieszkałą. Usopp pytał się czy ktoś jest. Ten ktoś się usunął razem z bojownikiem. Ceasar został użyty jako balon, by przetransportować grupę na Green Bit. Law nie rozumiał co się stało z bojownikiem. Usopp był zdziwiony roślinnością wyspy. Trafalgar powiedział, że odda Caesara Jokerowi o trzeciej na południowo-wschodniej plaży. Usopp zauważył okręt Marynarki wbity w wyspę, który został prawdopodobnie wyrzucony na brzeg. Robin uznała na podstawie zniszczeń roślin, że ten okręt jest od niedawna na wyspie. Caesar się przestraszył, ale Usopp go postarał się uciszyć. Clown zwrócił uwagę, że jest poszukiwany za dużo pieniędzy, a Joker nie może go ochronić po rezygnacji z tytułu Shichibukai. Robin uznała, że Trafalgar jest zadowolony z siebie. Law powiedział, że sam wskazał Smokerowi kierunek. Clown powiedział, że trzeba wszystko odwołać. Trafalgar odparł, iż jemu też nie pasuje obecność Marynarki ze względu na sojusz z Luffy'm. Pozostał kwadrans do wymiany. Law wysłał Robin i Usoppa, by sprawdzili, czy nie ma gdzieś pułapek. Usopp starał się być cicho, ale Robin się niczym nie martwiła. Nagle się ukryli przed Marynarką. Ci szukali Słomianych. Tajemniczy głos powiedział, że nazywa się Leo. Leo zażądał odłożenia broni. Marynarze odmówili. Nagle stracili ubrania. Robin użyła techniki Mille Fleur: Campo de Flores chwytając jakiegoś Kabu. Nico zauważyła, że te istoty to krasnoludy. Minął jakiś czas. W ciemności Robin słyszała pewne głosy. Ktoś ją przeszukiwał znajdując w torbie książki, ubrania i Den Den Mushi. Później sprawdzali co ma pod ubraniem. Gdy otworzyła oczy zauważyła, że jakiś mały człowieczek jest w pod jej sukienką, a ona sama czymś przyczepiona do ziemi. Coś uderzyło ją boleśnie w głowie. Zapytała gdzie jest. Krasnoludek kazał się jej nie ruszać i zapytał ją, czy jest złą olbrzymką. Kabu powiedział, że Robin zna dziwne czary, mówiąc, że ręce wyrosły niczym kwiaty. Robin sobie przypomniała jak potem zasnęła przez kwiat anestetyczny. Zrozumiała, że została zawleczona na ziemie krasnoludów. Miała nadzieję, że Usoppowi nic nie jest i uznała, że ucieczka może pogorszyć sytuację. Krasnolud wyjaśnił, że to Królestwo Tontatta, które znajduje się pod powierzchnią Green Bit. Wyjaśnił, że użył mocy Nui Nui, by ją przyszyć do ziemi, bo nie można opuścić Królestwa, gdy zobaczy się krasnoluda. Robin powiedziała, że nikogo nie chce krzywdzić, a złapała Kabu, bo krasnoludy ją zaciekawiły. Z początku Leo jej nie wierzył, ale wystarczyło dosłownie kilka słów i wszyscy stali się dla niej życzliwi. Robin uznała, że określenie "strasznie ufne" dla rodu Tontatta jest zbyt łagodny. Dodatkowo przybył do niej sam król Gancho, który pierwszy raz widział "olbrzymkę" z bliska. Robin spojrzała na zegarek, była za pięć trzecia. Poprosiła o Den Den Mushi, bo musi się skontaktować z Lawem. Leo powiedział, że został wypuszczony na wolność. Robin więc chciała opuścić ziemie, ale kransolud odparł, że musi zdać broń lub ubranie. Gdy już chcieli już rozebrać, jeden z krasnoludów wspomniał, że to przyjaciółka bohatera, drugiego "olbrzyma", który przybył w pokoju dla dobra krasnoludów. Robin zrozumiała, że Usopp coś nakłamał. W Akacji Zoro się ciągle gubił, mówiąc sam do siebie (według przechodniów). Miał tak naprawdę pod marynarką schowanego krasnoludkę Wiccę. Zoro się dopytywał ją czym ona jest, zastanawiajac się czy to wróżka lub zabawka. Wicca powiedziała, że jest idiotką i ofermą. Następnie się przedstawiła jako Wicca z klanu Tontatta i prosiła o dyskrecję. Zaczęła się obwiniać za zwichnięcie swojej kostki uderzając pięścią w ziemię. Zoro zauważył, że uderzenia były nadwyraz silne. Wicca poprosiła o spotkanie ze swoim kapitanem. Zoro warknął, bo ona ukradła jego miecz. Wicca odparła, że to ludzie zostawiali im różne rzeczy, a ona sama jest zwiadowcą i musi przekazać swojemu ludowi informacje o ruchach Doflamingo na Thousand Sunny. Zoro powiedział, że jest ze Słomianych. Roronoa postanowił ruszyć na pomoc grupie z okrętu. Wicca poprosiła szermierza, by ten zabrał ją na pola kwiatowe za drogę nad morze. Zoro powiedział, że pobiegnie od razu do swoich, ale Wicca od razu wytknęła mu, że nie potrafi on określić gdzie ma iść. Roronoa zapytał się czego kransoludy chcą od Doflamingo, ale Wicca zatrzymała to dla siebie. Gdy Zoro miał iść schodami na górę, to ominął schody, co krasnalka mu wytknęła nazywajac go ułomnym. W Koloseum Corrida spiker ogłaszał kto będzie walczył w Battle Royale grupy C mówiąc o trójce faworytów. Rebecca tym czasem trzymając coś w dłoni powiedziała, by pan małpka na nią czekał. Spojrzała za okno, gdzie jakieś dziecko bawiło się mapłką-kukiełką. Zauważyła jak Franky biegnie nosiąc jednonogiego żołnierza. Żołnierz wskazywał którędy ma iść. Rebecca zawołała żołnierza i zaczęła płakać. Jednonogi powiedział, że widział listę mimo, że próbował ją zatrzymać. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że wygra turniej i wtedy zamieszkają razem. Żołnierz powiedział, by przestała płakać i kazał Franky'emu biec. Cyborg powiedział, że ona sobie oczy wypłakuje. Jednonogi odparł, że muszą się pospieszyć, bo nawet zabawki mają coś co chcą chronić, nawet jeśli z malowanych oczu nie płyną łzy. Green Bit. Pozostały dwie minuty do przekazania Caesara. Do Lawa przez Den Den Mushi zadzwonił Sanji. Shichibukai zapytał o fabrykę. Czarnonogi odparł, że nie ma na to czasu. Trafalgar na to, że już za chwilę przekaże Caesara. Sanji warknął, że Doflamingo nie zrezygnował nigdy z tytułu Shichibukai. Dodał, że Joker nie miał zamiaru wywyiązać się ze swojej części umowy, bo bawił się Sojuszem Luffy'ego i Lawa od samego początku. Sanji powiedział Lawowi, by stamtąd uciekał. Nagle pojawili się Donquixote Doflamingo oraz Admirał Fujitora. Ten drugi kazał skierować wszystkie jednostki na południowo-wschodnią plażę. Sanji kazał Trafalgarowi się pospieszyć, ale ten odparł, że już za późno. Lucy i zawody bloku C Wkład w fabułę Nawigacja Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Akt Dressrosa Kategoria:Saga Piracki Sojusz Kategoria:Sagi i Akty